


An Oasis In This Wasteland

by Barbiexoxtommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbiexoxtommo/pseuds/Barbiexoxtommo
Summary: Harry, a young English prince who is constantly kept shadowed by his indignant father, one day meets the boy whom he knows to be his soulmate for reasons he can’t explain. However, his happiness is short lived - the King is not pleased with the way his son turned out, and demands a fix.Harry Styles, now 21 years old, is almost unrecognizable, turned from a boy of endearingly impulsive curiosity with a heart too kind for such a cruel world into a notorious, manipulative, and handsome young man with the most malicious of intentions. He has escaped the hands of his father and is out for the blood of his very own soulmate, but what starts off as a manhunt turns into an inner battle of darkness and a buried sense of love and kindness. Louis is just as perfect as the day Harry met him, and during their time together, Harry begins to change. Perhaps there is some humanity left in his darkened soul.





	An Oasis In This Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii :) This segment I’m publishing actually got me an elective course acceptance in Creative Writing and I even kept the Larry on my submission! I’d like to thank Liz for giving me the confidence to publish this and all her guidance. I really really hope you enjoy this first segment x This is the only chapter that will be in First Person POV.

The deafening sound of my own thoughts surround me as I gaze longingly out the wooden framed window into the glistening green grass of the meadow. Autumn had made its mark, dead leaves scatter across the floor as sunlight creeps in between the clouds, exposing everything in its path. The leaves on the ground are all but lifeless, though they may have fallen, they are full of rich browns, oranges, reds and yellows, seemingly more alive to me than most people I know. 

I watch as an oblivious deer emerges curiously from  between the trees of the forest behind, unknowing to the danger it has now just bestowed upon itself. I silently beg for it to rush back to the safety from which it came from, but instead she continues to walk a few lazy yards until she lets her neck drop to graze. 

She has maybe ten seconds now. 

I close my fists tightly, hoping the graceful animal would just run, but a piercing shot shrills throughout the meadow, it's sound so deafening it is heard from within these walls, and I shut my eyes tightly as I hear the scatter of birds as they hurriedly fly away, nerved by the action of the huntsmen.

Tears brim at my eyes and I turn my head to find the maids occupied with dinner. I keep my eyes focused on them as I carefully slip from my window seat. I tread softly against the creaking floorboard beneath my feet, hoping they will not heard,but the sound is overpowered by the crashing of a plate that steals everyone's attention, giving me the opportunity to sneak out to the front door and make my way hurriedly to towards the helpless animal. As I rush out, I'm immediately hit with a gust of cold air as the fresh scent of rain invades my nostrils, making me hum happily. 

It is, however, soon replaced with the metallic stench of blood. It now floods my senses as the animal becomes visible to me. It lies amongst the leaves, it's beauty still apparent in it's state. 

It shouldn't die here, it deserves to die in it's home, amongst nature instead of being stuffed and displayed on the wall of a house as a trophy of pure inhumanity. 

Knowing the huntsman is gone to get father, which, as per usual, gives me half an hour or so, I approach the body with caution and then try to throw away any hesitation I may have and focus on the task at hand. I quickly survey the animal, she was well fed and fully grown. It's going to take a lot of power to move her, I only hope I can do it, I've never moved a weight this large, it was not your average pheasant weight of which I am more acustomed to. 

My cheeks dampen with sorrowful tears for the poor creature in front of me as my eyes skim the area. There isn't enough water close to me, the flooding has ended and instead of the usual heavy rainfall and thunderstorms that fall from the sky, these days it's more of a strong drizzle. 

I clench my eyes shut and focus my mind on the surroundings. Cold air tickles my ear and I know then only to focus on it as I lay my hands out in front of me. Inhaling harshly through my nostrils, I begin a familiar procedure, zoning  my mind onto what I want and blocking out the rest of the world. I then exhale softly between my lips as air picks up in front of me and continue this process; in, out, focus. In, out, focus. In, out, focus..

I can hear movement in front of me and watch as the deer's body is pushed clumsily forward by the force of wind I am creating. I take a deep breath and begin walking the few yards towards the forest. I tread softly and blindly forwards, focusing harder on the task at hand. 

I feel fatigue upon me and my breath falls short after another five or so minutes, I then take notice that my footsteps had begun to make a different noise, instead of its soft rustling of the grass, they now make a crunching sound of breaking twigs and rolling pebbles. 

After another few minutes of walking, I feel light headed and without warning, fall to my knees as liquid treacles from my nostril to my upper lip. My breath continues to shorten, I knew I had gone too far, over worked myself and I was now being punished, but this time I couldn't stop. My senses were in overdrive as a brand new subject had invaded them, one which I felt no control over. My eyes refuse to open as my chest moves at a rapid pace and the speed of the wind picks up. My head continues to throb and get heavier and heavier on my neck until I fall completely to the ground, my head hitting hard against the leaf littered forest floor. 

***

I awake to the sound of a quiet cough near me. As I move my head, I let out a painful groan as a shot of pain runs through the back of my skull but it weirdly quickly leaves, and I raise myself upwards with the aid of my hands. The sounds of the forest filled my ears and I open my eyes to survey my surroundings, only to find in my blurred vision that I laid in a puddle of blood. My initial thought is to scream as I search myself for a wound but then my eyes began to focus and spot a figure to my left. 

I turn my head to find green eyes peering at me curiously, as a young boy, around my age, sits on the forest floor, propped up by the tree he's leaned against. One leg lays flatly outstretched on the ground as the other is bent upwards, a hand rested on it and the other on the on top of it. A brown saddle leather back-pack sits beside him as we study each other silently. 

Brown chocolate curls frames his face as they lay across his forehead, nose buttoned and lips stained red. I sit up fully, resting on my hands as he clears his throat. 

Instead of speaking, he smiles. Closed lipped but full of warmth. I was shocked by the action, and he continued to smile, daring me to speak. "Hello" I whispered, so quietly I was unsure if he had heard me but his smile grew. 

"Hello" he chirps, sitting up properly and I watch his movements with caution, unsure of this boy. I had never met someone so close to my age, it nerved me. "I brought berries" says, grinning at me charmingly and extending his hand but I only look away. He raises a brow and sighs before taking back his hand. "Ok, let's just sit." A few moments past of me surveying the boy, who whistled and watched the birds in the trees fly to and fro, something I spent many a time doing myself. Deciding he was safe, I toke a silent breath before asking

"What kind of berries?" The boy looked at me with a large smile. 

"Strawberries, they're my favourite!" I fiddle with my fingers silently for a few moments. 

"May I please have some?" I ask quietly and he holds out a fistful of them towards me. I peer curiously at them as I take two from his hand. I checked them quietly before concluding they were indeed edible and take a careful bite. 

"Where'd you come from?" He questions after I finished my second strawberry. I listen silently to the squawking of birds nearby before meeting his eyes once again. "Can you hear running water?" He asks and I nod slowly. 

"There's a river nearby" I whisper quietly as I have now learned he is close enough to hear me. "It's where I planned to take my deer" I sigh, as I listen for the soft crashes of water from a mile  up that usually are so deafening to my ears but I cannot hear it so loudly today. 

"Your deer?" The boy questions, quirking a brow. I nod and fiddle with my fingers once again. "What's her name?" He asks as I tuck my knees underneath me. 

"She did not have a name" 

"Why not?" I hesitate before answering. 

"She's dead." He pauses for a moment, and I watch as pity begins to fill his eyes. There's a pregnant pause, I let my gaze wander again as I try to locate the lost deer. I close my eyes to focus but my senses are constantly interrupted by this boy in front of me, they have latched themselves on him and refuse to let go. 

"Are you sure?" His voice asks, making my eyes shoot open and focus on him again. He must see the confusion on my face as he opens his mouth to speak again. "Are you sure she's dead?" My mouth falls slightly in surprise at his words, that seemed to be questioning my own. His eyes watch me intently as he waits for an answer. I'm tempted to ask him why he is asking me this question, but instead I slowly drawl out 

"She got shot" 

"Yes but are you sure she's dead?" He repeats, getting on his knees and crawling closer towards me. My breath hitches as he nears, but my body only shivers slightly as it stays rooted to the spot. He continues to inch closer until he is only a breath away, our knees touch, electrifying another shiver inside me and I gulp in response to mask it. "Are you sure?" He whispers. We stare at each other, something we seem to do a lot since we met. His gaze drops to further below my face and it gives me the opportunity to finally look at his eyes. They're emerald green, reminding me of the very forest we sit in. Their gaze does not move but his body shifts. 

"No" I whisper, his eyes flicker upwards to meet mine. 

"No?" He asks, tone almost as inaudible as mine but much more articulate than my softly spoken words. He feels impossibly closer than before, so much so that I now breathe in everything he releases and its suffocating, but in an almost intoxicatingly addictive way. This, in my sixteen years of experience, has never happened before. 

"No, I'm not sure, I only assume" I confirm, and we stare at each other for precisely the ten seconds I count before I feel contact on my right hand and I look down to see it covered by his. I pull back slightly but he grips it gently, squeezing softly and I look back up. 

"I don't know where she is" 

"You can find her." I watch him with surprised and puzzled eyes as I digest his words, the confidence in his voice startling me. "I know you can" he says, this time more quietly but certainty still oozes from him. I look into his eyes once again, they hold such intensity, colour reminding of the meadows out home in this beautiful time of year and once again  these woods we inhabit, his eyes are home. 

I nod numbly before closing my own eyes in an act to concentrate. I sit there for what feels like ages, time moves past slowly and I push myself to find what I desire but it is no use. "You distract me" I whisper, almost inaudibly. "I cannot concentrate." It is quiet for a moment before his voice murmurs

"Then concentrate on me" I open my eyes and look at him in confusion. He takes both my hands in his and leans closer. "Concentrate completely and only on me, nothing else, just me." I hesitate for a moment as I let his words sink in, I don't understand what he is asking or why but I obey as I close my eyes and let him invade my senses. 

I smell a pleasant almost earthy aroma from him, as though it had just rained upon the ground and the scent had latched itself to his skin, there' also a whiff of berries from his breath and vanilla from his hair.  I taste summer on my tongue, tenderness and goodwill are topped with cool mint. My body feels nothing but pleasant waves that ripple throughout me, sending pleasing shivers down my spine, and I want to revel in this high, I don't want to let go. His sound is once of chirping, joyous birds and drizzling rain, a soft whisper of hope and an surprising yell, one of an nefarious soul. He feels like dampened grass sliding gracefully through my fingers, watching a sky fall of stars and a sunrise all in one moment. He feels like every season at once and makes me feel completely and irrevocably blissed. 

I tighten my fingers around the warmth of the hand I still hold as my other lies limp of my thigh, not on his and it angers my body. My breath is now audible and I slump forward, giving into the feeling of him and letting my body go. The only thing I register is his thumb as it rubs circles on my hand while my head rests on his shoulder. "Are you?" He questions quietly, voice thick but steady. It takes me a few moments but I nod slowly against him. "Let go" he whispers into my hair. 'No!' my body yells at me and I shake my head. "Let go" he repeats softly again and I clench my eyes shut and curl my toes as I try and concentrate on pushing him away, holding my breath and willing my body to let him go. My head begins to shake with the intensity of my inner battle, refusing my demands, shouting back at me not to as I continuously push him away. 

It goes on  like this for minutes upon minutes.  It's draining me but working very slowly, like plucking a leaf one by one from a great oak tree. I keep pushing and pushing him away from my mind until I can finally let out a large breath and he is gone. I open my eyes to meet his again. I feel light headed and my voice shakes as I croak out an "I-" before he interrupts. 

"Shh" he says, silencing me. I slowly begin to regain control of my breath and he licks his lips. "Now" he begins, shifting slightly. "Find your deer" I blink at him but flutter my eyes closed. "Let go of me from your mind and find her" he says and as soon as he whispers his way to my senses again I push harshly and he is gone. I open my eyes with a smile, to which he returns with a nod and I close them once again and concentrate on the task at hand. 

I suddenly hear everything, just like always, the birds are now next to me, the river is back to its deafening sound and I hum in happiness at the familiarity of it all. This continues until the sound of a faint pulse and feel of fur stands out from the rest of normality. 

"One mile south" I say aloud as I open my eyes to meet his smiling ones. 

"I knew you could do it" 

"How?" I can't help but ask, nothing that has happened with this boy so far has made any sense to me. Father always told me I was special and normal boys couldn't understand the things I did because they could not do it themselves, therefore nobody could know of the things I can do, but somehow he knew. I don't know whether to be frightened of this boy or not. Instead of answering my question, his hand grips mine and pulls us both to our feet. 

"Come" he says. "Lead the way blue eyes, we've got a deer to find." I feel my cheeks flush at his words but nod and let my senses lead me instead of my feet. We walk in silence, the only sound between us being the autumn leaves that crumble beneath our feet. I stumble slightly over a rock as I attempted to avoid a branch ahead, I felt his hand grip my arm tightly and pull me against his chest. "You ok?' He asks and I nod quickly before taking a few more steps forward. 

"This is it" I announce quietly, gesturing to the body a few feet in front of us beside the river, I was not aware my wind had become so powerful to have such force to push it this far from where I fell. We both gaze upon the deer as we walk slowly towards it and come to a stop. He kneals down next to it and I watch him curiously as his fingertips press against her neck, and then move to gently dance over the wound on her shoulder. He takes a breath before turning to me. "Promise me to stay quiet and don't freak out, ok?" He smiles as I nod unsurely at his words, confusion fills me as he takes another breath and places both his hands over the wound and closes his eyes. 

I watch worryingly as minutes pass, but he remains unmoving, eyes still shut. Another few moments pass and I want to question him so badly but I keep my promise and don't speak. 

I'm suddenly startled by a loud grunt from the deer and I jump slightly in surprise as she lifts her head before it slumps back down onto the ground and she closes her eyes once again. The boy does not startle, instead remains unmoving, as though expecting this. Another moment or two pass before the deer lets out a strangled cry and jumps to its feet. I fall back in response, hitting the ground harshly. 

The animal watches me for a moment before turning its head to walk away and I notice it's wound is completely gone. "What?" I gasp in shock and the curly haired boy turns to me, amusement fills his eyes. 

"You've got to stop falling over" he says shaking his head and helps me to my feet. "Otherwise I'll have to fix you again" he chuckles but I watch him in awe as I come to a quick realisation. 

I want to thank him, but all I can think about is the power he holds, and how he used it. 

"You're amazing" I whisper, and he seems pleasantly shocked by my words as he tilts his head to the side. 

"I'm just like you" he replies, smiling as though sensing my sudden epiphany. He is just like me, different. Except much more impressive. 

"You're much better than me" 

"Oh yeah?" He asks. "What you can do is nothing to be ignored, not all of us have such supersonic hearing" 

"That's not all I can do" I whisper. It frightens me to talk about something I've kept a secret for so long, but my tongue aches to speak of it. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Wanna see?" I ask and he nods slowly. I bite back a smile before closing my eyes and concentrating on the ripples of water in front of us. I take steady breaths and lay my hands out, palms faced to the tips of the trees. I keep the picture of what I want in my head and focus on each drop of water, separating each one from the other million just  like it. I continue this process of one by one until I hear a gasp. 

"Oh my god" I open my eyes, a quiet laugh on my lips as green eyes stare at me in amazement, much like mine were earlier. We stare at each other as his gaze flicker over each feature on my face and he looks at me in awe. "Who are you?" He breaths and I smile, now feeling confident from the honesty in his eyes. 

"I'm Louis" 

"Harry" he replies, his eyes stare intently into mine and once again we stand there, watching each other. "Just Harry" he says quietly as we continue to be surrounded by a million tiny drops of water, standing still in the air like we are blanketed by a sky full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> As I’ve said this will be the only chapter in first person POV, the rest will be third person xx Wow, can’t believe I did this but I hope you all liked it!!! Feedback would be really really really much appreciated xxxxx


End file.
